Htrae
According to the planet's inhabitants, Htrae '''(pronounced "hEE - tAH - ray" since the beginning of the Confederation Age), is the third planet from "Light Ball" Sun and considered the first realm of the 3rd Dimension. It is considered the first Material world ever created by God, and is the home to the Htraen Universes center of religious observance (Pandeitism) Name and Etymology The term "Htrae" comes from an ancient language dating before the First Light (0 AFL), translated by Pandeitist monks. In the official language of Pandeitism, Pangari, the word "Htrae" was the main term for the "foot of the 3rd Dimension." When the practice of the religion of Pandeitism gained enormous popularity in among all of those that dwelled in the 3rd Dimension due to the religious order's opposition to anarchy, "Htrae" became the official term for the planet in 52 different recognized languages. Controversy The term "Htrae" has been subject to controversy in a dispute over the history of Pandeitism and their monks. A practice of a majority of Pandeitist monks prior to the Division Age is to write from left to right and read them left to right. Widely known as the Code of Panga, the practice was used to honor the original God of Innovation, Leonaros. The practice was abandoned when Bilgateus replaced Leonaros as the God of Innovation. Those who oppose the use of the term "Htrae" believe the correct translation of the term as "Earth", which is the palindrome of "Htrae" Although the idea has been equally rejected as it has been propounded, a reasonable populace holds the belief. Composition and Structure ''Note: The following information is based off of the information collected by global institutes of Htrae that have been validated by the Confederation Bureau of Education. This information is taught in public academies designated by Confederation governments across the world. Much information is still in debate.' Shape The shape of Htrae is approximately an oblate sphere; the equatorial diameter approximately 32 mourses km longer than the polar diameter. The supposed diameter of Htrae is approximately 956 mourses km. Chemical Composition Htrae's mass is theoretically about 1 million megagilges kg, and it's crust is composed of mainly mithrail iron, aerogen oxygen, adamantine silicon, bonecrist magnesium, yokewart sulfur, cleanmetal nickel, marrowcrist calcium, feeblecrist aluminum, and many other minor elements. Internal Structure and Heat Htrae's interior is theoretically divded into hundreds of layers of substances, each with an average temperature set, as proposed by Lizardfolk geologist, Dr. Tharspet Spelsip (2932 - 2993) of Lysauth Institute of Geological Studies. According to Spelsip's Theory of Geothermic Ascendance, accepted in year 942 AFL, the further you go into under Htrae's crust, the temperature will increase. For each jarlmourse 7.5 km, below the bottom of crust, the heat increases 1 Selsip. The hottest degree of Selsips on Htrae, which is theoretically located at its center, is supposedly 900 Selspits. Surface Water makes up 72% of Htrae's surface, with much of the continental shelf below sea level. This equates to about 235 legens (361.132 million sq km/139.43 million sq mi). The submerged surface has mountainous features, including a globe-spanning mid-ocean ridge system, as well as undersea volcanoes, oceanic trenches, submarine canyons, oceanic plateaus, and abyssial plains. The remaining 28% not covered by water consists of mountains, deserts, plains, plateaus, and other landscapes and biomes. Hydrosphere The abundance of water on Htrae's surface is a unique feature that distinguishes the "Blue Planet" from other neighbor planets. Htrae's hydrosphere consists chiefly of the oceans, but technically includes all water surfaces in the world, including inland seas, lakes, rivers, and underground waters down to a depth of 18 legens. The deepest underwater location is the Midnight Abyss in the Hundred Seas with a depth of 9,008 legens m. Atmosphere Weather and Climate Upper Atmosphere Magnetic Field Magnetosphere Historical Record of Htrae The origin of Htrae is believed to be an ultimate creation of God sometime ago as Dimension 3.0 of the Dimension Panorealm. What is known is that around 200 million years ago the first of the Ancients; giant Anderfolk-like beings whom built amazing wonders such as the Pyramids of the Dunelands, came down to the planet via interstellar superships they called Sub-ria's and Gnieob's. The Ancients built magnificent cities. The rulers of the Ancients wore masks of Beasts and crowns of power. They warred with each other. Some Ancients became the deities we know of. The Age of Ancients and the Great Legends The Great Legends are a compilation of historical legends set in the Ancient times composed by storytellers and have been validated by scientists as an allegorical source of knowledge of the Ancient world. The Doomtimes ~ 200,000 BFL - 0 AFL 800,000 years after the end of the Ancients, the Dust Barrier covers the sky, blocking the Light Ball for 200,000 years, during this age, the Darkfolk thrive on the planet's surface, and the Doomfolk break out of Dimension 3.14, which is the Doomworld, and enter Htrae through the Dimension Elevator. They rule over the realm of Htrae, and enslave the Darkfolk. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk live in underground sanctuaries. The First Light ~ 0 AFL (event) After 200k years of rule by the Doomfolk, the Light Ball shined through Dust Barrier. Vegetation grows and true life begins. Aerogen (oxygen) runs through the oceans. The Doomfolk and Darkfolk struggle against this change. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk travel out of their sanctuaries. The Doom Wars ~ 56 AFL - 111 AFL Upon the arrival of the Anderfolk and Beastfolk, the Doomfolk begin to terrorize them. The tribes of Anderfolk and Beastfolk begin to war with them. They fought each other for centuries, and were natural enemies. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk became stronger as they advanced in technology and the use of Fire, which is what Doomfolk fear most. The Doomfolk soon became simple terms for creatures of Doom. The Darkfolk freed themselves from slavery. According to universal law, Doomfolk are to be casted back into Dimension 3.14 immediately. Soon, almost all Doomfolk were erased from Htrae. The Frozen Age ~ 117 AFL - 375 AFL A time following the downfall of the Doomfolk when Htrae endured a bi-century winter. In this age, the ancestors of Beastfolk, Anderfolk, and Darkfolk migrate South on the Ice Trail to the Great Heavenly Rim. The first queen of the Anderfolk, Ella, and the first king of the Beastfolk, Bob, were elected on the journey. The first Chieftain of Darkfolk, Bjklevjuipn, was selected as well. When the Hobgoblin broke the law of the journey by eating a barbecue pig, (modern Darkfolk claim he actually devoured pig-flavored tofu and was wrongly accused), the Darkfolk were banished from the journey (This began the grudge between Darkfolk and the Beast and Anderfolk). The Beastfolk and Anderfolk entered the Heavenly Rim, where the Plantfolk, Fungifolk, and other creatures were thriving. The Darkfolk were forced to survive in scattered caves across the continent, until blizzards moved them. But they survived; the Darkfolk were disunited and nomadic, but they grew more adaptable. The Civilization Age ~ 376 AFL - 535 AFL Following the End of the Frozen Age, the Beastfolk and Anderfolk, along with Plantfolk and Fungifolk, split into groups; family with family, and they all built ships, each bound for what those who built them thought would be their next home. They voyaged all over the planet, and built settlements. Soon enough, various small settlements formed, and they congregated to form nations. The Dark Hordes ~ 385 AFL - 513 AFL The Darkfolk were bent on revenge after the Frozen Age ended. The descendant of Bjklevjuipn, the great goblin Ghan, Gjklevjuipn the Great, united the Darkfolk tribes under a single banner, forming the Dark Hordes. They went on a global conquest, and raised a huge empire. Kjklevjuipn the Krazy, son of the first Ghan, became the Great Ghan and ruled over the Dark Empire. The Dark Wars and Dark Empire ~ 411 AFL - 524 AFL The Dark Wars was a series of wars between the Dark Hordes (later the Dark Empire) and the other peoples of Htrae (later the Htraen Coalition. There were a total of 32 co-belligerent wars and 24 sequel wars, and the Dark Hordes won 27 of those 32 wars (The Anderfolk of Media, Bearbarians of Bearberac, Field Nations, and the kingdom of Atl Antis successfully defended against the Darkfolk. The Dark Empire lost 23 of the 24 sequel wars (the Batfolk nation of Batrac remained allied with the Dark Empire until its dissolution after a co-belligerent civil war with Darkfolk victory).End of the Dark Empire. The Dark Empire, with its control of other lands lost, became a state of civil war. The Darkfolk was divided among its subfolks, each with their own Ghan to rule. Some rogue Darkfolk continue to dwell in Pro-coalition lands. Domain Age ~ 536 AFL - 750 AFL During this feudal period, the coalition was abandoned and many monarchical domains rose. They often warred against each other for territory and trade. Lords even segregated from their Royals and became their own separate kingdoms. The Bearfolk Bearbarians became most prosperous; they raided, plundered, and stole all over the land. Naval Renassaince Age ~ 716 AFL - 822 AFL At the peak of the Domain Age, in Bearbarac, a young Black Bearfolker. Except he wasn't of black fur. He had white fur. The Black Bearfolk tribe of Nenjarl called him the great Spirit Bear who would unite the Bearbarians for a Bearbarian Golden Age. They called him Galidon. Galidon became chief of the Nenjarl. Then, Nenjarl was the weakest of the 3 main Bearbarian tribes: Grinjarl of Brown Bearfolk, Poljarl of Polar Bearfolk, and Nenjarl. Galidon warred with the other tribes until Nenjarl was the greatest. In the end, he declared all Bearfolk free. He amassed a huge Bearbarian fleet and the Bearbarians were much stronger than ever before. All domains saw this as a threat; defensive navies increased in size to protect watershed towns and merchant ships. Bearbarians, under Galidon's influence, renounced their raiding nature and became maritime pirates. Great Maritime Age ~ 823 AFL - 912 AFL In this age after Galidon's death, Bearbarian pirate captains were allowed to hire non-Bearfolk into their crew. Piracy and Anti-piracy became the greatest criminal vs authority field of occupations. Successful pirates could gain many riches and pirate hunters could get many awards by capturing pirates. Cultural assimilation caused a mass of interaction between nations. This ended the secular Domain Age's feudal traditions and started a multicultural boom. Industrial Age ~ 913 AFL - 1001 AFL The cultural boom and population boom also brought in a great age of business, and innovation and industry became the greatest business. Many things were invented (and re-invented from Ancient technology). Science became a great study as well. Digital Tech and Skies Age ~ 1002 AFL - Present The Digital Technology Age began to take shape when peoples from other dimensions began trading on Htraen cities. The Skies Age began with the discovery of a gas from Dimension 3.32 (The Aerojunk Zone) called Heligen, a gas lighter than Balloonagen (Helium). Aerojunkers brought in the Cloudbirds native to their Dimension; birds that excrete Heligen from Cloudberries. Htraens farmed these Cloudbirds and grew Cloudberries in order to produce Heligen, which was in high demand. Heligen was used in Skyships, large floating ships. Skyships changed transportation forever. Maritime transportation was very rare and Skyships were often used. Piracy took to the skies as well. The skies became the new seas. Category:Htraen Universe